onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Monteiro
Rachel Monteiro is a pirate and the helmsman of the Black Phoenix Pirates. She is officially the fifth member of the crew , and the fourth to join. Appearance Rachel is young, sexy, somewhat tall girl with a tanned skin and slim build, and originally had shoulder length brown hair which she tied in braids.He had green eyes. Many people consider her to be very good looking or even beautiful. Personality Along with Sarah and Z, Rachel is one of the smartest of the Black Phoenixs. At the beginning of the series, She despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people and a thief after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Zen. Her hobby at her leisure time is swimming and surfing. Thus makes her an exceptional skillful swimmer. She's also one of the rescuer of the crew whenever someone who is devil fruit user falls to the sea along with Bob and Vince. She also have a quite appetite since she's won an eating competition once, considering the prize is lucrative. She is tomboyish and very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Zen, despite not being the captain herself. Rachel's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights.She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals ( Shichibukai's mainly). She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people.She also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits or nothing at all (as long as they pay).She also no regret to use his body to get what he want. This is shows on several occasion where she disguise as a courtesan to gain information. Abilities/Weapon/Fighting Style Being the assigned helmsman of the Black Phoenix Pirates , Rachel is responsible for steers to the directions of which the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. She is also a master helmsmen and driver where she can expertly steer and drive a variety of different ship types and all vehicles by observing the mechanism of the ship's helm and its steer type. Rachel also tends to act as the crew's de facto' treasurer. Relationship Zen Bob Vince Z She is very fond of Z, and Z is also consider her as his savior since their ship is too huge to him to manage its journey alone since he's only a kid, and the others crew (at that point) doesn't have a same intelligent to understand his order. It is until Rachel come abroad that their journey become much smoother. History Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Helmsman Category:Black Phoenix Pirates Category:Pirates Category:The Pirate Legacy